Diferencia
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Post-CoS. Ellas podían lucir igual, podían tener la misma suave voz y el mismo cuerpo sensual, podían tener el mismo brillo en los ojos zafiro y, sin embargo, siempre serían diferentes para Edward.


**Disclaimer: La página se llama Fanfiction = Ficción de Fans = Soy una Fan = No puedo lucrar en una página de fans = Si soy una fan no soy dueña de FMA = No necesito ningún disclaimer y nunca lo necesité.**

**Nota: Puede ser considerada la contraparte de mi otro fanfic, "Mitades".  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 58 de los 100 temas EdWin<strong>

**DIFERENCIA**

_Capítulo Único_

Múnich era una ciudad muy fría, siempre lo había sido, empero, Edward salió del restaurante donde se encontraba al jardín. Necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, serenarse, calmar sus sentimientos y su cuerpo, o podrían traicionarlo.

Echó un vistazo desesperado a sus espaldas y pudo ver, a través de la puerta de cristal, a la causante de su desasosiego justo al lado de su hermano menor.

Una cabellera rubia recogida en un grácil moño se vislumbraba, al igual que un par de ojos zafiro que lo miraban directamente y con preocupación. Fingió no haber visto esto último y se adentró más en el jardín, huyendo de ella nuevamente. No era que la joven no le agradara o que no le pareciera atractiva, sino todo lo contrario, por eso mismo se sentía abrumado.

Porque ella se parecía a Winry…

No. Decir que simplemente se parecían era un eufemismo y él mismo lo sabía; esta chica, Whitney, era la copia exacta de la Winry que había dejado ya hace seis años en Amestris, en el otro mundo y por ello la evitaba. Porque él creía que ya la había olvidado, que aquellos sentimientos que descubrió demasiado tarde que tenía para ella ya se habían desvanecido, que los había olvidado y se odió a sí mismo por haber sido tan iluso. Había escuchado a muchas mujeres haber dicho "el primer amor no se olvida" y si bien no lo había hecho exactamente como tal, él se había burlado de ello y ahora, él estaba sufriendo por eso. Lo estaba viviendo.

Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a los límites del huerto que poseía aquel restaurante de lujo y frotó sus manos una contra la otra, tratando de obtener calor, pero poseía un automail en su brazo derecho y esto no sucedió.

—Hace frío, deberías regresar —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y supo automáticamente que era ella.

—En un momento, tú vuélvete —contestó sin emoción en su voz.

Edward no pudo verla, pero sintió sus pasos cada vez más cerca, hasta casi sentir su calor en su espalda. Ella colocó suavemente un brazo en su hombre y le habló con voz dolida.

—¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Sintiéndose perturbado por el simple contacto a través de las prendas de ropa, Edward se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su toque.

—Por supuesto que no estoy molesto —contestó con voz ronca y un nudo en la garganta, viéndola de frente. Era doloroso para él hacer tan sencilla cosa y lo peor era que ella no tenía la culpa de su incomodidad, pero sí la sufría.

Porque justo ese era el problema: verla.

Verla a ella le recordaba a Winry y a todo lo demás que perdió. Verla significaba recordar que había perdido su única chance de ser verdaderamente feliz, que lo había cambiado todo sólo por un reflejo, por un mundo que no era el suyo y en el que nunca acabaría de estar a gusto. Verla le provocaba desearla, lanzarse al precipicio por una ilusión ciega, creer que todo podría regresar cuando ya sabía que todo se había perdido. Y por eso odiaba verla, por eso no quería verla, por eso no debía verla.

Porque él podría tomar a esta Winry justo ahora entre sus brazos, besarla con pasión hasta perder el sentido y ser feliz con ella; podría sentirse satisfecho al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, podría convertirla en su esposa, hacerle el amor todas las noches bajo las estrellas y velar su sueño después; podría tener hijos con ella y, cuando murieran, podrían colocar sus tumbas una junto a la otra, en señal de que estarían siempre juntos y ella, probablemente (y Edward estaba completamente seguro de esto, más que ser una probabilidad), sería feliz con todo esto, sería tan feliz que hasta podría derramar lágrimas de felicidad), pero para él esto no serviría de nada. Todo sería inútil. No valdría la pena. Porque esta Winry, no, Whitney, no era la jovencita que creció junto a él en Rizembull, la que le lanzó lodo en la cara cuando pequeños, a la que le propuso matrimonio a los seis años y que lo rechazó. Whitney no era quien le había construido un brazo mecánico ni mucho menos quien había estado a su lado en la rehabilitación, ayudándolo. No era ella a quien había dejado de lado en su búsqueda por la Piedra Filosofal y tampoco era ella a quien había tratado de proteger a toda costa.

Y la razón más simple, pero más poderosa: no era ella a quien amaba; y estaba más que seguro, que nunca podría amarla tampoco.

Metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, caminó de regreso al restaurante a resguardarse del frío y continuar su comida con su hermano con Whitney pisándole los talones, sin decir una sola palabra y sabiendo que estaba hiriendo los sentimientos de la muchacha, pensando que, tal vez, lo mejor era marcharse lo más pronto posible de la ciudad, conseguir nuevas pistas acerca de la Bomba de Uranio que no implicaran al tío de Whitney ni a la chica misma. Quería ser egoísta por una vez desde que apareció nuevamente ahí y largarse de ese lugar para ya no verla, para ya no sentir ninguna clase de dolor, de decepción y todo lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que la había visto en la universidad, buscando al profesor Ryder, quien se había comprometido a apoyarlos con su causa.

Tal vez…

Pues ellas podían lucir igual, podían tener la misma suave voz y el mismo cuerpo sensual. Podían tener el mismo brillo en los ojos zafiro y, sin embargo, siempre serían diferentes; por lo menos en esencia.

Y esa diferencia era la que tenía el amor de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no es un drabble, excede las 1000 palabras. <strong>

**Esto… emmm… 5 fanfics en 5 días (pero si contamos que Familia fueron 3 oneshots serían 7), es todo un récord para mí. Y esta es la última actualización en, posiblemente, mucho tiempo, que tengo 3 deudas pendientes en Naruto y 1 en Bleach.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y eso. La verdad llevaba bastante queriendo escribir estas cosas Post-Conqueror of Shambala y olvidarme de esta película de una vez por todas, pero hoy me la volveré a ver, así que dije: ¡HAZLO! Y lo hice.**

**Agradezco sus reviews en mis one shots anteriores y me disculpo con quien no puedo contactarme (los "anónimos"), pero que sepan que agradezco y aprecio mucho que me dejen su opinión, además de que la tomo muy en cuenta.**

**Y ya que me han tenido escribiendo como si fuera su esclava (Familia, Quesadillas, Todos los Días, Diferencia y hasta Susurros por la Noche) creo que merezco un reviewcillo, ¿no? Jajaja, ok, no. No se presionen que no los obligo.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

**PD: ¡LA ENCUESTA EN MI PERFIL! Necesito al menos 10 votos para cerrarla.**


End file.
